Lo conocí en la estación
by jupter
Summary: Crees en el amor a primera vista? Crees que se pueda confiar en las personas solo por amor? Crees que se pueda perdonar cualquier cosa por un simple beso? Gregory x Christophe.


**~Lo conocí en la estación...~**

Cruzaba la calle Linares, como siempre, el jodido clima de este pueblo es una mierda, no había salido el sol en días, había mucha humedad y llovía fuertemente, imposible imaginar un panorama mas deprimente. Ya habiendo pisado la vereda pude sentir ese invasivo olor proveniente de los trenes, ese extraño olor a humo. Había llegado caminando a la estación sin darme cuenta. No me molestaba, de hecho, no tenia nada que hacer, mi vida suele ser muy aburrida, vengo de familia adinerada, mi empresa se mantiene sola, por eso suelo dar paseos por el pueblo a la hora de la siesta, la hora en la que no hay nadie por las calles.

Una exótica e hipnotizate imagen capto por completo mi atención. Lo vi en un paso cebra. Era un chico, sus ojos parecían dos esmeraldas, color verde, eran profundos, parecía que podías ver su alma a través de ellos. Su piel era de un color moreno, y su cabello castaño alborotado. Era bastante delgado, unos centímetros mas bajo que yo. Me dijo -Tienes fuego?- Su voz era muy particular, muy profunda, rasposa, podía leerse algún acento extranjero en ella... Francés, no había duda.

Como respuesta asentí con la cabeza de manera estúpida, me había quedado estupidizado con su cuerpo entero, con su voz. Luego de buscar torpemente en mis bolsillos, le ofrecí mi encendedor. No deseaba ser muy obvio, pero creo que se dio cuenta con facilidad.

Me miro detenidamente de arriba a abajo, mi nerviosismo hizo que se me armara un nudo en el estomago.

-C'est bon si vous m'avez invité à dîner...-

Todo mi infancia nutriéndome de cultura, aprendiendo todos los idiomas que podía para no tener inconvenientes en algún momento de mi vida, pero justo en ese momento no entendí una mierda sobre lo que había intentado decirme. Me quede en silencio unos segundos.

-Que guay si me invitaras a cenar...- Me dijo al darse cuenta de mi poca comprencion.

_Me choca ver la lluvia..._

Yo andaba por paraguas y el no -A donde vamos?- Siempre me consideré alguien seguro a la hora de hablar con alguien que me interesase, pero en ese instante me di cuenta de que era un engaño que me plantee a mi mismo.

-A donde tu me lleves...- Contesto.

Asi que fuimos hasta mi casa que es el polo, se lo advertí... -Con un colchon nos vasta, de estufa, corazon, te tengo a ti.- Me dijo con esa voz extrañamente sensual.

Recalenté una sopa con vino tinto y pan. A la segunda copa -que hacemos con la ropa?- Pregunto. Y yo que nunca tuve mas religión que un cuerpo como el de el. Se levanto de su asiento rapidamente para sentarse quedando frente de mi, sobre mis piernas. Nuestros rostros quedaron a escasos centimetros de distancia, nuestros alientos chocaban. Nunca en mi vida había sentido mi corazón latir tan rápido.

_Del cuello de una nube, aquella madrugada me colgué._

Nuestros cuerpos se movían a un compás mágico, sentir su cálido cuerpo bajo el mio me hacia sentir el hombre mas afortunado del mundo. Sus piernas temblorosas rodeaban mi cadera, yo me dedicaba a besar su cuello moreno, tan suave era su piel. Daba leves mordiscos, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, dejarlo marcado, pero no se atrevia, no tenia los suficientes cojones... no sabia porque. Sus hormonas le pedian que fuera brusco, violento, pero al ver esos ojos verdosos semicerrados, todas esas ganas desaparecian, deseaba ser gentil, suave, cariñoso, demostrar algo mas que solo calentura.

Ambos acabaron al mismo tiempo con un sonoro gemido. -tout simplement parfait...- Susurro el frances al oido del rubio. Este suspiro intentando calmar su respiracion.

-Te amo...- Dijo con toda su sinceridad. Christophe ya se habia quedado dormido en su pecho... no sabia si al otro dia tendria la oportunidad de volver a decircelo y que si lo escuchara.

_De noche piel de hada, a plena luz del día Cruella de Ville._

Estaba solo cuando al día siguiente el sol me desvelo, me desperté abrazando la ausencia de su cuerpo en mi colchón. Lo malo no es que huyera con mi billetera, mi celular y mi abrochador... lo malo es que se fuera, robándome ademas el corazón. Maldita madrugada, yo que me sentía tan bien...

_Si en algún paso cebra lo encuentras, dile que le he escrito un blues._

__Recorrí todo South Park esa mañana, la siguiente, la siguiente y la siguiente. Le pregunte a todas las personas de la estación. Habrían visto a un delgado frances, piel morena, ojos marrones, cabello castaño y hermosos ojos verdes? Nadie me lo respondería. Volvería a preguntar mil veces. Juro que lo dejaría entrar a mi casa de nuevo, sin importarme una mierda el que sea un ladrón.

_Puedes volver a robarme, pero tendrás que besarme._

_**LO CONOCÍ EN LA ESTACIÓN.**_

* * *

_****_**Hola ! ! ! Como estann? xD estoy de buen humor y tenia muchas ganas de subir este oneshot que hice el otro dia.**

**Espero les guste y dejen muchos reviews (?) **

**BUENO; SIN MAS:::: BESOSS! LAS AMO**


End file.
